The internet allows for various communication forms such as email, file transfer protocols, and messaging. Various types of messaging exist including Internet Relay Chat, AOL Instant Messenger, Apple's iMessage, all of which allow users to send and receive textual messages.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.